


Peel Back My Flesh and See There’s Nothing Inside Me

by Skulls_and_Webs



Series: Tumblr fics [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Cannibal Mardon, Cannibalism, M/M, NSFW, Song references, Vague Sex, Violence, trigger warning, vampire Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skulls_and_Webs/pseuds/Skulls_and_Webs
Summary: It should make Barry want to throw up, not smile as he sees the corpse pinned to the wall via a knife in her throat.It was beautiful and sick and mouthwatering. It made his bloodlust flare as he internally cursed his vampirism. If anyone understood his bloodlust it was his boyfriend, Mardon. A vampire and a cannibal, match made in hell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title Credit - Dead But Dreaming by Carnifex
> 
> This may honestly be the most fucked up thing I’ve ever written
> 
> I don’t know if I should be proud of that, or not
> 
> Cross posted to tumblr

Mardon grinned as the woman screamed as he carved more flesh from her legs. The bitch was the abusive fiancée of a Rogue’s brother’s ex-boyfriend. Well, current boyfriend now he wanted his would-be wife dead for beating the shit out of him constantly.

Fucking tramp.

Mardon chewed on her leg-flesh, licking his fingers of blood.

“Better cooked, honestly.” He said.

“You’re sick!” She spat at him.

Mardon shrugged. “At least I’ve never abused my partners. I may be cannibalistic, but I’m not abusive.”

She widened her eyes, as he smirked and stabbed a knife through her throat, watching with fascination as the blood dripped down.

“Bye Felicia.”

* * *

It should make Barry want to throw up, not _smile_ as he sees the corpse pinned to the wall via a knife in her throat, pieces of her legs torn out, and blood was everywhere. Her brains were pooled by her feet, partially chewed, and her left hand was missing, bones and all.

It was beautiful and sick and mouthwatering. It made his bloodlust flare as he internally cursed his vampirism. He noticed the heart was missing and the words that were written on the wall in her blood.

 _Sick sick all of us are sick_  
_Sick sick… All of us are;_  
 _Sick! Sick! All of us are sick!_  
 _Sick! Sick! All of us are sick!_

He recognised the lyrics - [_Kill or Be Killed_ by New Years Day](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DFDIqbM_Q1gE&t=MzYwZWE2OGRiZGM1MmU4NjFhNGEzMTUxMTRkMDRhMGM1NTkzZTZkNSxWbE4weEszVg%3D%3D&b=t%3AYcEp2UF-jnwdKhlLSlPl-A&m=1) \- the song that was playing the first time he made his boyfriend orgasm. It was their song now.

No one else dared enter the room, not beating the sight of obvious torture and cannibalism, so Barry let himself smile slightly. He knew the significance of the missing heart - his boyfriend had stolen it for him, so he could eat.

If anyone understood his bloodlust it was his boyfriend, Mardon. A vampire and a cannibal, match made in hell.

Barry collected evidence, but couldn’t bring himself to pity the woman. If Mardon killed her like this she must’ve done something terrible - his cannibal didn’t like to torture, said it ruined it. He didn’t normally tear out flesh, or brains, or a heart like this either. Or take the hand.

Mardon’s usual procedure was to extract internal organs and sew the body back up so they could be buried in an open casket if dressed well enough to hide the scars.

Wasn’t gonna happen with this lady.

“Well it’s definitely a cannibal. There were words in the wall, I don’t know what they mean.” Barry lied.

“Thanks Allen,” Singh said pale. “Don’t know how you’re not being sick.”

“I helped on this cannibal case in Star City - multiple cannibals, multiple victims, in much worse states than her.”

Singh nodded, queasy. “Good work, start processing evidence. Let’s find this bastard.”

“Yes, Sir.”

_I’m not letting you arrest him. He’s mine._

* * *

Mardon popped the last piece of the bitch’s hand in his mouth, moaning at the taste. Flesh was so much better cooked.

“Enjoyed your meal, Mardon?” Barry laughed, as he Flashed in.

“Mm.” Mardon stood up, pulling him into a kiss. “I stole the heart for you.”

“I know, I’m working the case. I’ll keep them off you.” Barry kissed back.

“Thanks, baby.” Mardon grinned. “Want it straight outta the fridge or cooked?”

“Raw, definitely.” Barry nodded, speeding to the fridge, opening it.

His bloodlust had him worked up and he let his fangs elongate as his mouth watered at the prospect of eating a human heart again. It’d been too long, draining cattle only got him so far, and cattle blood was gross - like nasty tasting medicine to the average person.

Mardon watched fondly as Barry took the heart out and closed the fridge. Watching as his boyfriend squeezed it slightly, letting blood run down his hands and _drip, drip, drip_ slowly onto the hardwood floor. He took a bite, licking up the blood on his fingers, eating the heart happily.

Mardon walked over and picked his vampire, carrying Barry to the bedroom, as he munched and chew and bit and tore the heart, covering his hands and mouth in blood, eyes flashing dangerously black and sparking. His poor baby didn’t indulge his need as much as he needed too.

Mardon swore he’d one day kill those fuckers that made his baby ashamed of his vampirism. He needed blood. Yes, his Barry was sick, but so was he. But he got it, he got the need and lust. He was a cannibal and his boyfriend was a vampire. They got each other. They were twisted and so goddamn sick, but they were sick together. It worked.

Mardon sat on the bed, pulling Barry to his chest and he ate the heart, singing softly.

 _Am I beautiful?_  
_As I tear you to pieces_  
 _Am I beautiful?_  
 _Even at my ugliest you always say_  
 _I’m beautiful_  
 _As you tear me to pieces_  
 _You are beautiful_  
 _Even at your ugliest I always say_  
 _You’re beautiful and sick like me_

“Mm.” Barry moaned, finishing the heart. “Thank you, Mardon, I needed that.”

“There’s blood in the fridge if you need more later.” Mardon kissed his head.

“I shouldn’t…” Barry trailed off.

“You shouldn’t be ashamed, baby, you need this. You should indulge yourself more.” Mardon chided.

Barry didn’t respond, just cleaned the blood off his fingers. Mardon got so _hungry_ looking at that, at the blood on Barry’s lips, and dived in to taste, licking and sucking and biting.

The vampire nipped at his wrist, and nipped at Mardon’s neck, sucking his cannibal’s blood, and encouraging his man to drink from him too.

It really was sick, them feeding off each other, drinking the other’s blood, and getting so _high_ off it. The pleasure and little pain, so twisted and sick and _dirty_. It was filthy as he rocked together, bringing each other to orgasm, breathing heavily and kissing each other, swirling their blood-covered tongues in each other’s mouths, so sick. Dangerous and twisted and in love.

They were sick. So twisted and way, _way_ beyond help. But they were sick together and infected and _in love_. And it was morbid and macabre, and eerily beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Mardon sings is Sick Like Me by In This Moment


End file.
